


Moment Of Grace:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Consequences: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Confession, Consensual, Daughters, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, General, Kissing, Love Confession, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Rachel & Danny tells Grace, & the ohana, Will they be supportive?, Are the couple successful in telling them?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Consquences"  series, Read my others & enjoy them with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Of Grace:

*Summary: Rachel & Danny tells Grace, & the ohana, Will they be supportive?, Are the couple successful in telling them?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Consquences" series, Read my others & enjoy them with my compliments!!!*

 

Danny & Rachel pulled up to the McGarrett Residence, where they found their little girl not only playing with Commander Steve McGarrett, but with Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, on the beach, & it looks like they are playing tag, The Proud Parents heard the laughter of their child, & could not help but smile too.

 

Danny said, as he took his lover's hand into his, & kissed it, "It will be okay, & now simplier, cause Kono & Chin are here", The British Woman just nodded, & said, "I know, They will be happy for us, & so would Grace", They shared a sweet kiss, & they headed out to where their ohana is, Danny thought to himself, **"Please let everything be fucking okay"** ,& they are now taking a break. Grace saw her father, & yelled happily, "Danno !", as she ran up to them, The Others watched with a smile on their faces.

 

"Monkey, So great to see you", the blond said, as he hugged & kissed her, The Little Girl reached over for a hug from her mother, who was only too happy to give her one, & they went ahead & found the others waiting for them. Rachel said smiling, "We have some news for you, Me & Danny are gonna get back together, & I might be having his baby", Steve said hugging them both, "I am so happy for you, Congratulations !", Chin hugged them too, & said, "I will be there for you, Just say the word", Kono said, as she dabbed her eyes, "I get to babysit".

 

Grace looked at her mother, "Does that mean we have to go back to New Jersey ?", Danny just smiled, & lets Rachel answer that one, "No, My Darling, We are gonna stay here, I am gonna tell Stan, & your daddy is gonna get us a new house, We are not moving ever again", The Little Girl lets out a whoop, & said, as she hugs her mother, "Thank you, Mommy", & Rachel returns the hug full force. The Navy Seal said with a dazzling smile, "Let's celebrate", The Wonder Twins said this, "We are down for that", in response.

 

"We second that", They said in unison, Danny smiled, & urged his family on, "What are we waiting for ?, An Invitation ?, Let's go", The Five-O Commander led the way, & the little ohana had so much fun, Steve was relieved that Danny doesn't have to leave, A couple of hours later, He brought him over a beer, & he had one of his own, "To Friendship", he toasted, Danny responded, & clinked his bottle against his, They laughed, as they watched their ohana act completely silly.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
